Who Knew Happy Ever After Is Harder Than It Looks?
by SnarkyTheClown
Summary: An alternate universe story pairing Remus/Hermione and Snape/Other. A follow-up to "If Life Was Normal What Would We Do For Fun."
1. Chapter 1

So, this story sticks not at all with HBP or Deathly Hallows. In fact, it's part of my own special little alternate universe which some of my old readers (if any of you remain) might remember.

Here's the deal: this is the first chapter of what would have been a sequel to "If Life was Normal, What Would We Do For Fun." I was going through my hard drive and decided to post old stuff that never made it but this one's a little different. It's not finished as of yet but it's close--I started it a loooong time ago but abandoned it. If I get any feedback asking me to finish it, I will. Otherwise, I'll ditch it and not spend the time finishing it up.

As usual I own nothing and it's not a literary masterpiece. Characters are not canon. There's probably graphic sexuality ahead. And with that, consider yourselves warned :)

--aimes

* * *

The woman sighed as she shifted in bed. Exhaustion swept through her at the slight movement; the almost negligible expenditure of energy. She was, she realized, sick. Very sick, in fact. She felt a cool hand on her chest, calm and soothing. The woman relaxed and let the exhaustion pull her under. Sweating, feverish, the woman fell into a fitful rest.

Two Days Earlier:

"Mmm…morning, love." Callah Riese-Snape grunted and snuggled into the owner of the voice.

"No, darling, I've got to get up. A new day, the same batch of idiots to teach," Severus Snape admonished gently, knowing perfectly well that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh piss off. It's only seven. Your first class isn't till eight-thirty. You have lots and lots and lots of time to snuggle with me and still be fashionably late to it," Callah replied.

"What makes you think I want to snuggle with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mmm," was her only response as she burrowed through the blankets to rest her face on his chest. He smiled in content.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked suddenly, smile faltering. "You feel feverish."

"I'm a bit tired. Maybe I'm just under the weather or something. My body's way of forcing a vacation."

He pulled back from her and studied her carefully. She did look tired. Her eyes were smoky and hazy instead of their usual clear grey. She looked up at him and smiled wanly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You should get up. Maybe you can actually make it to breakfast for once," she teased.

"I'll have the house elves send something down," he said seriously. "Let Poppy have a look at you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Really, Severus, it's nothing. I'll just sleep all day and feel fine in the morning. If I don't, I'll let Poppy have at it, okay?" Callah sighed and relaxed in his arms, letting herself drift.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "Let me get you some tea and toast at least."

"I'd love some tea and toast," she responded reassuringly, trying to focus. "I'm ravenous."

With one last caress and a worried frown, he rose from their bed, pulling pants on. Callah settled back into the pillows and drifted off as Severus went to make some tea. Tea he intended to lace with generous amounts of general healing potion. Severus Snape was not the worrying type, but when it came to his wife, he was a veritable mother hen. The kettle whistled and he let the tea steep for several minutes. Weak tea was a punishable offense in his opinion. In many cases breathing near him was a punishable offense. Especially breathing before he'd had his morning tea. He spread marmalade on a slice of toast, set it on a plate with a cup of tea (laced with potion as intended), and went back to the bedroom.

"Callah? I've got tea and toast," he said in a gentle tone that would give most who knew him a heart attack. Callah merely cracked her eyes open and struggled into a sitting position. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and helped her, gazing at her with concern.

"Thank you," she whispered tiredly, taking a sip of the tea. The warmth suffused her body, relaxing her instantly. "That's wonderful," she sighed. Snape's frown deepened as he watched her. She seemed so tired that she could barely hold on to her cup.

"Eat some toast," he urged.

Callah took a few bites, finding that the energy required to eat was a bit much.

"You know, love, I'm just going to take a nap and finish the toast when I wake up, okay?"

Severus frowned once more.

"If you insist," he replied reluctantly, leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'll continue to check on you throughout the day, my dear, however I really must get to class before anything's blown up." Callah didn't reply, already dozing, mind shutting down in a haze of aches. Snape pulled the covers up and tucked them around her, brushing her hair from her face. He watched her for a moment then strode to the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office," he said quietly and distinctly, before stepping into the fire.

He stepped out directly into the Headmaster's office and waited to be acknowledged.

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore twinkled down his glasses at the somewhat dour looking Snape. He raised an eyebrow, noting that the Potions Master looked worried. He gestured to a chair but Snape waved his hand impatiently.

"Would you cover for my classes today, Albus? Callah is ill."

"Certainly. Is it serious?" Albus poured two cups of tea and offered one to Snape, who refused with a slight gesture.

"I am not sure. I have never seen her ill before," Snape admitted. "Callah is usually the picture of good health."

"Perhaps you should have Poppy take a look at her," Albus suggested. "Just in case?"

"Yes, I believe I shall, thank you." Snape looked disturbed.

"You do not believe this to be a typical illness, do you, Severus?" Albus pushed gently. "Just because I am an old man, it does not mean that I am completely oblivious."

"I would never imply that you were. It could be a simple case of the flu and nothing more…but I suspect it is not. Perhaps Poppy can tell me more," Snape said softly.

"Indeed. Go care for your wife. I shall ask Poppy to visit your quarters as soon as she is available."

Snape nodded and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Within moments he was back in his quarters, thoughts on his ill wife. He looked in on her, noting that she had gotten tangled in the covers. He went to her and straightened the sheets and comforter, kissing her gently and stroking her hair. Callah mumbled incoherently in her sleep before shifting onto her side and falling into a deeper sleep. Snape furrowed his brow and headed for his personal library.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger had awoken that morning with a smile.

"What's the silly grin about?" Remus Lupin teased her. "I know I'm good, but I didn't think you'd still be smiling."

Hermione snorted and smacked him playfully. "You wish, werewolf! I'm smiling because this is the first morning in a long time that I've woken up in my bed at my leisure with no life-threatening expeditions planned in the near future."

"Hmm, that _is_ pretty nice," Remus agreed, kissing her bare shoulder. Hermione snuggled against him with a happy sigh. He nuzzled her hair and yawned, adjusting her in his arms as he began to doze again.

"Lazybones," Hermione teased.

"Mmm," he responded. Hermione laughed and poked him.

"I have to get up, love."

Remus cracked an eye open and peered down at her. "What happened to waking at our own leisure?"

"This is my leisure," she replied cheekily. "Besides, I'm supposed to meet Callah for lunch today. Just because there are no life-threatening expeditions planned for the day doesn't mean there aren't any expeditions planned. Besides, you know how much energy it takes to apparate to Britain…I need to have a lot of coffee in me!"

"Ah, well in that case…" He leaned down to kiss her, coaxing her mouth open to taste her. The kiss was long and lingering; unrushed. They explored one another with the familiarity of long-time lovers but every touch and caress felt new. It was something that perpetually amazed Hermione: that every time his hands stroked her skin it was as though no one had ever touched her that way before—stimulating, arousing, intoxicating. Remus shifted to cover her with his body, and Hermione felt his arousal. They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breath.

"I guess you should be going," he teased.

"Smartass," she laughed, pulling him down to kiss him again. "If I tried to leave right now you'd explode."

"That's quite possible," he agreed seriously, as he positioned himself at her entrance. "And the exploded bits of me wouldn't match the rest of the décor."

"The un-exploded bits of you don't match the décor either," Hermione pointed out, her laugh turning into a gasp as he thrust into her.

"Un-exploded isn't a word," he managed to growl as he moved atop her. He reached with his free hand to brush a stray curl away from her face before leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips, trailing down to suck on the sensitive base of her throat. "And I match the décor perfectly."

Hermione moaned as she felt herself beginning to drown in sensation. "Un-exploded…is a…word…if I say…oh, hell…Remus!" She came hard, the orgasm vibrating through her and she felt him come with her, a new wave of pleasure rocking through her. She could vaguely hear him groan her name in pleasure. Remus collapsed against her, resting his head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat as it began to slow back to its normal rate.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her chest lightly.

"Mmm…I love you too," she replied, one hand tangled in his hair. They lay together for a few moments, lost in their thoughts.

"I really should go," Hermione said finally.

"Does that mean I have to move?"

"Yes. It seemed more polite than saying 'get off me, you great lump of lazy werewolf.'"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I have a complex about being a werewolf related to the extreme prejudice I've encountered over the years and that maybe I don't appreciate being called a lazy werewolf?"

Hermione stiffened. _Good job Hermione. The girl who fought for the ethical treatment of house-elves has been inadvertently insulting her lover for the last year._

"I'm so sorry, Remus! It never even crossed my mind…I always just used it like a pet name." _PET NAME? Smooth, Mya. Really. You have reached new and unparalleled heights of utter stupidity. _"Oh no, I'm making it worse. Remus, have I really been offending you all this time?"

Remus had been silent till now and Hermione desperately wished she could see his face. _I will not resort to telepathy, I will not resort to telepathy. Just because you're a moon-witch and he's a werewolf and that allows you to communicate telepathically, it does not mean that you will use the telepathy to avoid real communication, Mya. Unless you've really put your foot in it._

Suddenly she registered the vibrations and the low rumble emitting from Remus: laughter.

"You bastard!" She shouted, smacking at him. He rolled off her and cowered, laughing uncontrollably. Hermione picked up a pillow and started beating him with it. He controlled his laughter long enough to grab the pillow and flip her over, pinning her.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he said sheepishly. When she persisted in a pouting glare, he reached down to kiss her. She was still glaring when he pulled back. "I'm going to keep kissing you until you stop glaring at me," he warned, kissing her again.

"You're terrible," she informed him, trying not to smile. "An absolute bastard, preying on my better nature."

"You're right," he agreed readily. "You're far too good for me, but you put up with me anyways." He kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip. "I love you." He gave his best puppy dog look.

"Damn that's good," Hermione admitted. "You've been practicing."

Remus shrugged. "Well, I am a werewolf. I have an unfair advantage at making puppy-dog eyes."

Hermione gave him a reluctant grin. "I hate you. I can't stay angry at you. It's hell on a girl's pride."

"You love me," he disagreed, rolling off her and helping her up. "You love me and you can't live without me."

"True," Hermione sighed as she stretched. "Of course you can't live without me either, and if I'd started crying you probably would have done just about anything for me."

"I'd do just about anything for you anyways," he responded wryly as he headed for the bathroom. Hermione sprinted and made it just before him, darting in and jumping into the shower.

"Oops, sorry love, shower's already engaged!"

"I'll let you have it this time. But only because I feel bad about my mean, horrible, practical joke," Remus replied, grabbing his toothbrush.

"As you should," Hermione agreed, as she shampooed her hair.

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Remus brushed his teeth and Hermione washed her hair.

"So what're you seeing Callah for today? Business or recreation?"

"Bit of both, I guess. I've been hearing rumours about her and Severus. I think they're being targeted by some of the New Movement."

"That post-war pro-Voldemort fringe group?" Remus splashed water on his face and turned, leaning against the counter as he waited for her to finish in the shower.

"That's the one," Hermione confirmed as she finished soaping up her body and began to rinse off. "The ex-Death Eater and his not-exactly-a-witch wife are natural targets, and the jobs they've taken have relocated several upper level leaders in the group to Azkaban. Harry's probably the only person they hate more than Severus and Callah, and I'm sure we're high up on the list."

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Remus handed her a towel, a faint smile gracing his face as his eyes wandered her body, making her blush.

"Stop that," she admonished.

"A man can't reflect on how beautiful his love is?" he asked innocently. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and pushed him toward the shower.

"Anyways," she continued. "I'm going to warn Callah to keep an eye out."

"Okay. Will you be home for dinner?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Are you cooking?"

"Only if you take care of dessert," he replied with a grin.

"Deal," Hermione tossed back as she finished getting dressed and grabbed the Floo powder.


	2. Chapter 2

So swaggerofthedagger is the only one who reviewed but she (?) asked for more. So here it is, swag, just for you (since I'm pretty sure you're the only one reading this!). Like I said, it's mostly finished, so I'll take a short break from my other fiction and try to power through the end. I already know what happens so it shouldn't be too bad :)

Don't own em, not a literary masterpiece, blah blah blah.

--aimes

* * *

Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade quickly, stepping out of the fire in the Three Broomsticks and nodding at Rosemerta.

"How are ye, love?" Rosemerta asked cheerily, looking up from scrubbing the bar.

"I'm fantastic, Rose," Hermione replied warmly. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Rosemerta replied. "Going up to the castle then?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll stop by again later, okay Rose?"

Rose waved as Hermione left, walking purposefully toward Hogwarts grounds. It was a long walk but a pleasant one on the gorgeous spring day, and she walked quickly but enjoyed the scenery.

Within moments she was in Hogwarts and striding toward the dungeons. The halls were empty and she hadn't informed anyone of her intention to visit. There was business to discuss with Callah and until that was done, she couldn't engage in reunions. Hermione reached Snape's private chambers and knocked firmly. _That's odd. Callah should have been waiting for me._ She knocked again, and when there was no answer she murmured the password Callah had given her. _Maybe she's in the shower. That's why she gave me the password, after all. She knows she's perpetually late and didn't want to leave me waiting._

Hermione entered the chambers and called out softly. Silence blanketed the room and she furrowed her brow before proceeding to the bedroom to see if she could find any traces of the chambers' occupants. _If I don't find her I'll just interrupt Severus' class. He might kick my ass but it's a calculated risk, right? Callah'd better be in here!_

Hermione gasped involuntarily as she saw the feverish woman lying in the bed. She was tangled in the bed sheets and looked paler than Snape himself. Hermione went to her quickly.

"Callah? Sparky? Wake up, hon." Hermione shook her gently and Callah stirred before mumbling incoherently about being hungry and falling back asleep. _Tea…probably laced with a healing potion. _She sniffed the cup experimentally._ Yup, that's Severus' healing potion alright. Maybe water would help her._ Hermione stood and rearranged the sheets around her ex-roommate's unresponsive form. She retreated to the kitchen on a quest for water. _Something's odd about this illness. I've seen these symptoms before…and something tells me I didn't like them._

Severus Snape had researched for almost two hours in his private library. If he had not heard Hermione's entrance into his quarters it was mainly because his library was fairly well soundproofed—a detail he'd rather forgotten in his hurry to learn something about his wife's condition. He'd found only one thing in those two hours and it was not reassuring. With a restless spirit, he returned to the main part of his chambers and entered his room. As he walked toward his sleeping wife, someone else entered the bedroom.

"Severus?"

He turned instantaneously, wand out. "Miss Granger! You scared the hell out of me," he growled.

"Sorry. I was supposed to meet Callah today since I was in town on business. We were going to grab brunch. When I got here, Callah didn't answer so I came in to see if I could find her. What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I do not know. I thought perhaps she'd simply caught something, but…"

"But this is pretty unexpected and very fast moving. Besides, what illness causes fever, hunger, and nothing else?"

Hermione Granger was nothing if not bright. This was as far from a natural illness as one could get. _Figures things couldn't go right for more than a few months._

"Bloody hell, Severus, less than a year married and you're already in trouble," she sighed.

"Last time around, I believe you were the one in trouble, Miss Granger, and why do you assume that this is a result of her association with me?" he replied defensively.

"Because in two years living together she was never sick a day. You get her for ten months and she's feverish enough to combust," Hermione retorted teasingly. "Don't worry, Severus," she said quickly at the look of misery that crossed his face. "I was just teasing, I swear. We'll figure out why she's sick in no time, really."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he replied sarcastically. "If you're quite finished treating me like a four year old?"

Hermione was about to respond when a disapproving cluck filled the room.

"Severus!" someone admonished. "What on earth have you been doing to the poor girl?" Hermione groaned inaudibly. _Bloody hell, she's the devil. _

Poppy Pomfrey bustled into the room with a frown. She went over to Callah, shooing Hermione and Snape away, and touched a hand to Callah's forehead. Her frown deepened as she checked Callah's pupils and murmured a charm to examine her lungs. With another cluck she turned away from the bed and pointed toward the sitting room.

Severus and Hermione obediently entered the sitting room and waited for her to speak.

"Well, it's not a normal sickness of any sort, I can tell you that," Pomfrey said in an aggressive whisper. "I'd wager she's being hexed or was poisoned."

"Thank you for your concise statement of the glaringly obvious," Snape growled. "It's not a poison—I'd have recognized it if it were. What kind of hex could do this and how close would the wizard have to be?"

"I don't know, Severus. I've never seen anything like it," Pomfrey huffed. "We need to consult Albus."

Hermione, who had remained silent, chose this moment to speak up. "Yes, we need to consult Professor Dumbledore immediately. I have a hunch as to what's causing this, but I can't be sure. He'll confirm it."

She set her gaze on Snape for a moment. _Maybe if I think hard enough he'll get the drift._

"Yes," Snape agreed. "Thank you, Poppy, and good day." It was a dismissal, and Pomfrey was understandably miffed. She left grumbling about stubborn wizards who thought they knew everything. Snape leveled an impressive glare at her until she left his quarters then turned to Hermione, looking at her squarely.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. He had learned long ago not to underestimate her, and it was a monument to his faith in her that he was entrusting her with Callah's life.

"I'm thinking that it's either one of your enemies or one of hers. Since she's been laying low from the muggle world for awhile enjoying wedded bliss, it's probably someone you pissed off together. I've been hearing things, Severus," she said seriously. "It's getting around that the chick with the sparky eyes and the ability to set things on fire without a wand has teamed up with the traitorous ex-Death Eater. That's what I was going to discuss with her over lunch. I'm thinking it's gotta be someone who knows you two are married and hates you at least a bit more than he or she hates Callah. After all, if his plan goes smoothly, you'll be the one left without the love of your life." _Whoops. Very tactful, Mya. Oh well, blunt is better in this particular situation, right?_

"She is not the love of my life," he said in a low intense voice. "She is my life. If she dies, I'll die with her. Whoever is doing this probably knows that. So the question remains: who is it?"

"And a very good question it is. Unfortunately it's a question to which I don't have an answer…yet. I've got Remus working on it as we speak. In the meanwhile, you and I need to sit down and start thinking of some names."

He nodded brusquely. "Brew some tea while I make her more comfortable."

_Cripes, twenty minutes and he's giving me orders again._ Then she took another look at his face. _Strung out. _"I'll make coffee," she replied mildly, heading for the kitchen. _  
Hah, how's that for taking orders, sir? _ Snape barely noticed, returning to his bedroom to check on Callah.

_This is trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

Swag--I think you were using a different penname back then :)  
Ashpop--thanks for the review.  
Alrighty then, this is for my two readers...thanks for reviewing ;)

Don't own anything, not a literary masterpiece, etc. etc. etc.

--aimes

* * *

"I think that covers it," Snape said tiredly.

"Right. You do realize that you've just listed half the wizarding world," Hermione pointed out. _Then again, he really has ticked off half the wizarding world. Or more. It could be anyone from a vengeful Death Eater or a disgruntled former student and everyone in between. Fantastic. _

"I think we can all agree that I am hardly the most popular individual in the world," Snape responded irritably. "Perhaps we should focus more on what spell is being cast."

"I think you know what spell is being cast," Hermione pushed quietly. _I hate doing this, I hate doing this, I hate doing this._

"Zalaana Morte," he said miserably.

"That would be my guess," Hermione responded gently. "The ugly or unfortunate death. I researched it a bit a couple of years ago for Albus, in the hopes that if he or Harry cast it, there might be some chance of weakening Voldemort significantly. I recognized it in this context fairly quickly."

"What do you know about it?" he asked.

"It takes a singularly powerful witch or wizard to cast it and it can be done from any distance. It begins as a slight malaise that escalates into fever and then a ravenous hunger as the body burns its resources fighting the curse. Eventually it consumes the victim but it doesn't end there. The body dies but the soul stays trapped, enslaved by the caster of the spell. From there, the caster can feed off the soul's energy or use the soul to do his or her bidding."

"Yes, that's about what I know of it. However I've never found record of it being cast, nor the proper incantation."

_Voldemort must have had him research it years ago._ "I've never found the incantation either; that's why we never tried to use it. I thought it had been lost for good."

"Obviously not, considering my wife is dying in the next room," Snape responded acidly.

"Watch it, Severus, she's important to me as well," Hermione warned. _There has to be a way to help her._

"My research was done quite a number of years ago, however from what I recall, killing the wizard casting it will not lift the curse. Of course, that was hearsay only and not solid fact."

"Unfortunately my research indicates that as well," Hermione admitted. "It's a bitch of a curse." _Actually, my research indicated that the caster had to voluntarily lift it…and the only way to get him or her to do that usually involved torture. _She studied Snape as he rose to go check on Callah. _And I have no doubt that he is perfectly willing to do it if it will save her._ She rose and looked in on the bedroom. Snape was sitting on the edge of the bed, caressing Callah's face gently, his own expression mild and affectionate. Callah was smiling up at him exhaustedly, looking limp and diminished. _Come to think of it, I've got no problems with the torture route either. After all, my time with Dayrin and Bellatrix Lestrange has given me a unique insight into how to properly torture someone._

He returned to the sitting room and took his place on the armchair once more, his face an expressionless mask but for the anguish in his eyes. "So what do we do, Miss Granger?" he challenged.

"We figure out where the caster is located," she replied, settling on the couch and curling her legs beneath her.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, according to what I learned when I worked on the spell, it can be cast from anywhere in the world, but it takes more energy if you're very far away from the victim. Considering how slowly the spell has moved in on Callah, I have to assume that whoever's doing this isn't particularly close to us. If he or she were…"

"Callah would be well into the ravenously hungry stage and approaching comatose instead of just feverish and hungry."

"Right." Hermione shifted in her seat and rubbed at her fingers worriedly. Snape caught her hands.

"Stop that," he admonished quietly. They sat for a moment, hands entwined, both worrying about the woman in the next room. "Where have you been for the last six months, Hermione?" he asked suddenly. Hermione was thrown by the abrupt question.

"What do you mean?" she replied curiously. "I've been with Remus, obviously, in Italy."

"But you've quit the Institute for Archaeological Studies," he pushed. "You loved working there, according to Callah."

"Yes, well, I've been working with Remus for the Order lately," Hermione mumbled.

"Why?" Snape challenged. _Why indeed, sir. Because it nearly killed me every time he left me for yet another mission for the Order that might be his last? Because I ached during the cold and lonely nights when I didn't know where he was or what kind of trouble he was in? Because I'm selfish and I need him and can't let him go?_

"I don't know," she finally said, knowing that he wasn't buying it.

"Do not let your love blind you to the fact that you are still your own person. In the end you must keep your independence and remember that there are other things in life beyond him and beyond your love for him," Snape said gently.

"Dear Kettle. Love, Pot," Hermione retorted.

"I never claimed to be above hypocrisy," he replied. "Or do you not recall your entire educational experience?" Hermione graced him with a smile, seeing the pain and worry beneath the banter. _Unfortunately I have no idea what to do to help her beyond the very basic 'find the bastard.'_

"So the bastard's nowhere near here, which automatically eliminates at least half of this list," Hermione ventured. "We can account for their whereabouts and most of them are conveniently located right here in the UK."

"Yes. I believe we can eliminate half of the remaining out of sheer inability to pull off something this elaborate. There are faster ways to take revenge."

"Okay, so between geographical impossibility and utter stupidity, we're down to a quarter of the originals, right?"

"So it would seem," he replied. Snape seemed ready to venture further opinion when there was a loud knock on the door. He glanced up, startled, and called his permission to enter.

Remus Lupin strode into the room, looking tired and disheveled.

"Hello Severus," he greeted warmly, sitting next to Hermione and entwining his fingers in hers.

"Lupin," came the terse reply. Lupin shot him a confused look, knowing that Snape was irritated at him but unsure of the reason. Hermione gave Snape a warning glare. _Bugger. Remus and I will have to discuss some things later since it seems that Severus does not plan to let this drop._

"Hello, love," she said with a brilliant smile in Lupin's direction.

_**Hello, Sweetness,**_ came the echoing reply in her mind. Their telepathic connection was one of the fringe benefits of Hermione's encounter with a reanimated Lucius Malfoy nearly a year earlier. They usually restricted it to the bedroom, relying on good old fashioned communication to make the relationship work, however on odd occasions one or the other of them would switch to projection more or less for the hell of it.

_It's rude to use telepathy in front of others. Makes them feel left out,_ Hermione chided him mentally. _Besides, what if I were thinking private thoughts?_

_**I can only read what you want me to read,**_he reminded her.

"Sorry," Lupin apologized sheepishly.

Snape shrugged. "Callah does it too," he noted, not at all confused as to what Lupin was apologizing for. The mention of his ill wife sobered everyone.

"How is she?" Remus asked quietly.

"Feverish," Hermione replied tensely. "What have you learned?"

"After realizing that you two would be working on who was doing this, I sat down with your old notes to verse myself more fully on what the spell was. Though I'm sure you're familiar with what the curse does, I figured you haven't looked at the notes in over three years and may not remember the actual requirements to cast it."

"We don't even know the spell," Snape spat.

"No, but there are a lot of guidelines regarding who can and cannot cast it," Lupin replied. "Those guidelines might narrow down who the culprit is. Also, I'm fairly sure I know what part of the world the bugger's in."

There was a moment of shocked silence. _Well at least he delivers…and in more ways than one._ A small smirk crossed her features before fading in the excitement of the news.

"Well?" Snape growled. "Out with it then!"

Lupin rose and went to make himself a cup of tea. "Settle in, this is going to take awhile. And afterwards, we all get to go on a very long trip."


	4. Chapter 4

Good to see you again hand3! Thanks for the reviews! Now I have three readers, it seems ;)  
Thanks for reviewing, ashpop. Hope you all enjoy! Insert usual disclaimers here...

--aimes

* * *

Remus brought Hermione a cup of coffee from the kitchen and a cup of steaming hot tea for Snape. He settled comfortably onto the couch, pulling Hermione's feet into his lap. After a few moments of agonizing silence, presumably filled with him collecting his thoughts, he began.

"The one who casts this spell must be a witch of uncommon power. She must be pure of direction but dark of soul. It took me awhile to figure out what that meant since Hermione hadn't really detailed it, but I assume it more or less means—"

"A double agent," Snape said softly.

"Shit," Hermione cursed under her breath. "So all that time…but whom?"

"We'll get to that," Remus replied. "Let's try to keep this in some order. In any case, only a female can cast the spell and it has to be someone who has followed the path of light with a dark heart. That's open to interpretation—what causes a dark heart? Is it something that's inherent or the result of choices made? I'm not completely sure, although I have a few ideas. In any case, the witch must know the victim personally on some level, there must be some prior interaction so that the witch's magic can 'taste' the victim's soul. Presumably so that her magic can identify the soul of the victim when the spell is seeking him or her out. Of course prior interaction can be limited to a random encounter at any point during the victim's life. You could theoretically perform this on the school-yard bully of decades past. The spell must be cast in a pure place that has been untouched by violence…or love. That considerably narrows the field, I'd say. I mean, this has got to be a place untouched by human emotion."

"Actually this narrows the field a lot," Hermione ventured. _Quite a lot. I'd put the list at only twenty-five and the list of places at, oh, around four._

"Check the list we made, Hermione. How many females are on it?"

"Patience here, dear friends," Remus admonished. "Let me finish."

Hermione poked him in the stomach with her toe. "Go on then, genius." He caught her foot and tickled it, causing her to writhe, giggling uncontrollably. Snape glared without much venom.

"If you two wish to be alone, I'll take this opportunity to look in on Callah," he sneered, jumping at the chance to check on her. He rose without further comment and strode into the bedroom. Hermione and Remus stared after him for a moment.

_So,_ Hermione projected, _where did you get all this info? I didn't have it all. Some of it's new to me…and to Severus too, if I'm not mistaken._

_**Called in a few favors from the wizarding underworld in India, China and Italy, where Severus doesn't have connections. It was very enlightening. What happened to no projection?**_

_I said no projection in front of others. We're the only ones in the room right now. _Suddenly Hermione sensed weariness and pain emanating from him. It was far easier for her to catch his stray emotions and thoughts than vice versa. She ended the mental conversation closing off her mind and letting him withdraw. _Well, I'm the moon witch…the power originates with me so it makes sense it'd be easier for me to use it…_

"Are you okay, Remus?" she asked curiously, choosing to ask him straight out instead of prying into his thoughts.

"I wasn't joking when I said it was enlightening," he responded wryly. Hermione's brow furrowed but she didn't have a chance to pursue the line of questioning as Snape re-entered the room.

Hermione didn't bother to ask how Callah was—she could tell from his expression that the situation was unchanged. Her eyes locked on his for a moment and she silently swore they would save her friend's life.

"It is early evening," Snape noted. "You both must be hungry. Finish telling us what we need to know, Lupin, then go to dinner. You will have the guest quarters in the north tower to yourselves; rest there and we will do what needs to be done come morning."

"Severus, should we go to Albus?" Hermione's question was hesitant.

"No," he replied tiredly. "Albus is getting old Hermione, you must have noticed this. Too old to be burdened by these problems over which he has no control. We both know the only way to break the curse."

"All three of us know, actually," Remus interjected. "And one of us may know something the other two don't, so let's get back to it so I can share my hard-won information."

_Hard won, eh? If he's gone and gotten himself hurt, I'll kick his arse so hard…_

"I think," Remus was saying. "It's better if we keep it to the three of us. Smaller number means easier mobility, and we'll need that for where we're going. Anyways, back to what I've learned. In order to cast, the witch must sacrifice, and I'm not talking human or animal sacrifice, though that's involved also."

"Wait," Hermione interjected. "We don't do sacrifices. That's rubbish magic, like voodoo."

"Who told you voodoo was rubbish?" Snape seemed shocked. "Voodoo is one of the most potent types of magic in existence. Be very cautious of it. Magic can involve sacrifices…particularly Dark Arts. No, we are not above such 'savage' things as sacrifice, and let no one fool you into thinking differently."

Hermione absorbed this quietly. _Maybe he really __**should've**__ taught Defense Against the Dark Arts._

"So what kind of sacrifice is involved?" she asked reluctantly. _I really don't want to know the answer to this question, do I?_

"Human," Remus replied gently. _ Nope, sure didn't want to know that._ "Not pleasant by any stretch," he continued, "but the ground must be consecrated, either in good or evil. It has to be shifted from purity into one extreme."

"A violent death then," Snape said expressionlessly.

"Yes. The witch must also sacrifice something of herself. The farther away she is, the greater the sacrifice must be. For where I think this is taking place…it's a sacrifice of great magnitude."

They pondered this for a moment and Hermione finally said what they were all thinking. "Does that mean that whoever is doing this wants revenge so badly she's willing to chance her soul?"

"I don't think she realizes she's what she's trading. I mean, once she added her blood to the potion…well, it's not like she'd be able to tell until the spell was complete. No, I suspect she has no idea that she's traded one soul for another," Remus mused.

"Two," Snape pointed out, referring to the unknown sacrificial lamb.

"Two, then," Hermione agreed. "And if we find a way to break the spell?"

"A deal's a deal," Remus said softly, running his hand absently along her denim-clad legs. His tea was long finished, as was Hermione's coffee. Snape's tea hadn't been touched. Lupin slid his hand up the leg of Hermione's jeans and let his palm settle on her knee, allowing the physical contact to soothe them both.

"Whether or not the spell is completed, her soul will be claimed by whatever demon she called upon for this pact," Snape said coldly. _Which is pretty much what the bitch deserves. Although I'm sure she would beg to differ…but then if her opinion mattered, we'd let Callah die. Of course that is categorically __**not **__going to happen. And now I'm rambling incoherently in my thoughts which indicates that I should shut my mental monologue off and try focusing on the problem at hand… Wait, what? Okay, never mind, focus, Mya._

"Is that all, then?" Hermione asked warily, not sure if she really wanted to hear the rest. _Of course you could handle it when it was Lucius Malfoy threatening to rip out your organs and go necrophiliac on you, but hey, times change, right? Necrophiliac __**is**__ still a word, right? I think I need to buy a dictionary and carry it on me. For a smart kid, I have major linguistic issues. _

"No," Snape was replying to her. "Lupin, you said you knew where the spell was being cast. Feel free to share with the rest of us."

"Asaar," Remus replied. "It's a place in the Himalayas that's so difficult to traverse that no one's ever tried it. Only the sanyasis one mountain range over say they feel darkness coming from 'the empty place.'"

_Always wanted to see the Himalayas…never under quite these circumstances…_

"Doesn't get more untouched than that, I suppose," Hermione shrugged. "Shall I work on figuring out who's doing this then? The list is short."

Snape gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I assume that it's someone who fought for the side of light during the war but with a dark heart. Mind you that doesn't necessarily imply loyalty to Voldemort, she may have been as disinclined to follow him as we were."

"Light and Dark were arbitrary terms assigned to the two sides of the war," Snape said quietly. "That is what your Mister Potter never quite understood—there is no Light or Dark, there are only shades of grey."

"I don't think any of us Gryffindors really understood that," Hermione admitted. "We were young and courageous and foolhardy. We saw the world in such stark terms…but the realities of war and life soon set us straight. In any case, the woman we're looking for may not have been a double agent but merely an opponent of Voldemort." _Shit, maybe the list isn't as short as I thought. _

Remus voiced the same idea: "That makes it harder, if anything. So many of your peers fought the war simply because they were told. In the years since, any number of them could have realized their inner darkness."

"I believe the question of who is doing this will be settled when we make the journey," Snape pointed out. "Dinner began half an hour ago. Go. I'll see to Callah. Rest well and we'll leave in the early hours of the morning."

"Severus, she's going to have to go with us," Remus warned. "There may be a remote chance that we can break the spell by breaking the power of the location…there was a small reference to it, hearsay, really, but perhaps…"

Snape nodded brusquely. "I figured as much."

Herrmione rose and stretched, catlike. "I'm going to go check in on her before we go to dinner," she murmured.

Callah had tossed the covers off, leaving her with only a sheet, and her exposed skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and touched her forehead.

_Burning up. Christ, she's going to combust any second now._

Callah's eyes flickered open. "Hey Charlie Brown," she greeted almost inaudibly. _That damn nickname. I admit that a lot of bad things happen to me, but really now, I'm not in such bad shape!_

"Hey Sparky," she replied. "You're looking toasted."

"Yeah, I've got some sort of nasty bug," Callah managed.

"Well we're going to fix you right up, Sparks, I promise," Hermione assured her.

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap now. Sorry about lunch," Callah whispered.

"Hey, no worries. I'll leave you in Severus' capable hands. Sleep well, Sparky."

Callah mumbled a response and drifted off, leaving Hermione watching her with concern. She squeezed Callah's hand before rising and leaning to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Hermione turned to where Snape was standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Severus," she said determinedly. "There's no way in hell some psychotic bitch-witch is going to take out my roomie. No fucking way." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek then hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, giving her a silent kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and shooing her and Remus out the door.

Severus Snape changed into pajamas, laid on the bed, and gathered his feverish dying wife in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty...no reviews on the last chapter, how sad :(  
Hope my 5 or so readers are enjoying this. :P Not a literary masterpiece, don't own anything, etc.

--aimes

* * *

"Miss Granger! How lovely to have you with us!"

Hermione gave Minerva McGonagall a smile. She and Remus had been invited to sit at the teacher's table for dinner, and all her old professors were overjoyed to see her. Well, what professors remained. Hermione was intrigued to see that old friends and former classmates had joined the staff. Neville was the herbology professor and Alicia Spinnet had replaced Madam Hooch. Neville glanced over and gave her a shy grin. She had visited with him before going to see Callah and had flipped through the finally assembled wedding album Ginny had compiled. _I can't believe Ginny married Neville. Almost two years ago. And she's already got one kid and is pregnant again! Gods, we're either getting really old or she's following in her mum's footsteps a bit too quickly. Wonder if they'll be twins…_

Some of the staff was unfamiliar to her and she frowned slightly at all the changes that had taken place. _I knew it had changed…everything changes…but I didn't realize it was so…stark._ For a moment she watched the students, so young and cheerful and hopeful. _Idealists, all of them. I used to be an idealist. _Hermione laughed softly. _I was definitely an idealist…a bit of a silly idealist, but all idealists are, I suppose. _

She turned her gaze to the place where Professor Flitwick had once sat and wondered what had happened to him. Remembering Snape's words she also gazed at Dumbledore, seeing for the first time how old and careworn he had become. _Or perhaps he was always this way and I never realized it._ She sipped at her pumpkin juice, disturbed.

Her scrutiny turned to McGonagall, who had changed as well. Older, wiser…more relaxed? _Not the direction I saw her going._ Indeed, McGonagall seemed less worried and tense.

"How have you been Minerva?" Hermione asked warmly as they dug into the customary feast.

"Quite well," the older woman replied with a smile. "I've begun to take more time for myself. When I think about the years devoted to this place, these students, the war…well, I'm beginning to enjoy myself, let's say. How are you, child? I don't believe I've seen you since Severus and Callah's wedding."

"Content," Hermione replied truthfully. Current issues aside, she was quite happy.

"Only?" McGonagall was asking. "After all we went through, you especially, I should think you deserve complete and utter joy in your life."

"Content is good enough for me," Hermione replied with a shrug. "More than I expected and surprisingly nice." She glanced at Remus who was busily chatting with Hagrid and her smile deepened almost imperceptibly.

"Love becomes you, Hermione," McGonagall observed teasingly. Hermione blushed then straightened. _Love indeed! That's why she's glowing so!_

"Who is it, Minerva?" she asked, buttering a roll. "And don't be coy with me, I can see right through you."

"You have me mistaken for Professor Binns," McGonagall said archly. "And it's exactly who you think it is; I refuse to say more than that. If you can't figure it out, you're not as smart as they credit you being." She finished the last bit of steamed vegetables on her plate.

"Ah. Then why does he look so aged instead of youthful and glowing like you?"

"Why do you think?" McGonagall retorted. _Oh my god. That beats Snape and Callah with handcuffs. Oh my GOD why did I think of that?! Ugh! _She shuddered imperceptibly then gagged as the idea of McGonagall and Dumbledore with handcuffs hit her. _Oh lord. Handcuffs should be banned altogether._

They had finished with dinner and were moving on to dessert. Hermione nibbled at a cupcake while Minerva dipped into chocolate pudding. Hermione glanced over and noted that Remus was eating some delicious looking pie. She stole a quick bite while he was looking the other way before turning back to McGonagall with a grin, taking a moment to admire his profile.

"How is Callah?" McGonagall asked quietly as she finished her pudding neatly.

Hermione's smile vanished instantly. "Not well. It's a curse and an old one at that. She's going to die soon if we're wrong about some guesses we've made."

"You haven't told Albus," McGonagall noted, sipping at a cup of tea that had appeared in front of her. _Like magic._

"No. This isn't something he can fix," Hermione responded simply. "It's beyond his reach. But it isn't beyond ours. We can save her, I think. I hope. Gods, I hope."

"He is not as young as he used to be," McGonagall agreed. "So you've identified the curse then? Can it be broken?"

Hermione sipped pensively at her own tea, wishing it were coffee. And cognac. "Yes. But please don't ask me how. You may not like the answer."

"From what Poppy described, I suspect I know what it is and how to rectify the situation. Did you really think it was Albus' idea to have you research that curse all those years ago? He's a sweet man but he really does believe that love is the answer. He hasn't yet realized that sometimes brute force and pain are the only things you've got." McGonagall's voice was hard. _She really is a force to be reckoned with. All those years and she's been the steel backbone of the Order, hasn't she?_

"Yes," McGonagall replied to the thoughtful look on Hermione's face. "And that's why I always liked you so much. You've got ice water in your veins and titanium in your spine. I endorse you doing whatever it takes to help that sweet girl. She's the only happiness that sour bat has ever had and he deserves complete joy almost as much as you do."

"He deserves it more than I do," Hermione countered softly. She thought of Snape's miserable face and tired eyes. A wave of exhaustion swept over her and she remembered that she'd woken up at 5am. "Do you happen to know where we're staying tonight, Minerva? Severus said we'd be put up in one of the towers."

"Ah yes, I decided to put you in the north tower…far away from prying eyes," Minerva chuckled. "You two must be exhausted. Would you like to rest? Dinner should be over soon anyways."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Minerva. It really is lovely to see you again." She gave the older woman a peck on the cheek and rose to leave, projecting at Remus. _I'm a bit tired, love, and I really need a bath. I'm going to our room…we're in the north tower._

_**Do you need anything before I come up, sweetness?**_

_Nope, nothing I can't get myself on the way up! _Hermione smiled slightly as she exited the room, feeling Remus' gaze on her. _Always leave 'em wanting more, _she thought to herself.

Remus watched Hermione leave the hall, hips swaying gently, stray curls blowing slightly with the speed of her stride.

"Love becomes you, Remus," Minerva noted. "Both of you." He turned to her and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I finally feel like the universe is on my side," he revealed to her. "The rest of the world should be so lucky."

"Yes, you snagged a prize that most of the men in the wizarding world would have given their wand hands for," McGonagall agreed.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Of all the men in the wizarding and muggle worlds, she picked me." He seemed somewhat awed by it. McGonagall smiled at his childlike amazement at his good fortune.

"As long as you know what you have, Remus, you deserve it," she assured him. "And don't worry, I'm not going to ask why you're not married. None of my business. Now what are you still doing here?"

He laughed lightly and bade her goodnight, pausing to give the rest of the table a general goodbye as well before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Ashpop, they're not married because they haven't gotten around to it yet ;)  
Here's chapter 6 and I apologize for the wait. My laptop was in the shop...and it's going back in tomorrow so my 5 loyal readers will have to wait until next week for an update...sorry!  
Don't own anything, not a literary masterpiece, blah blah blah...

--aimes

* * *

As Remus wandered the hall toward the north tower, nodding at passing students, he let his mind wander to Hermione. Their relationship had been long in building, almost three years, and had come together almost a year ago when Hermione had been stalked and kidnapped by a partially resurrected Lucius Malfoy. He was actually somewhat grateful to the maniac if only because he and Hermione had come out of it together. He loved her so much it almost consumed him.

Automatically he began thinking of Callah and Snape. Their path had made his and Hermione's seem like a cakewalk—every odd in existence had been stacked against them, yet eventually (with more than a little help from others) they had made it. Man and wife. And now Callah was in bed dying from a hex that should have been erased from existence centuries ago. He sighed as he climbed the last few steps up to the tower room. Remus knocked lightly and opened the door by pulling on the torch placed randomly on the seemingly blank wall.

_**Hi.**_

"Hey, love," Hermione greeted from her spot curled on the windowsill, staring outside. She turned her head to smile at him took his breath away. "Are you just going to stand there staring? Where does your mind go at times like this?" she teased.

He said nothing but strode to her quickly and pulled her into his arms. His kiss was powerful and passionate, almost desperate in its intensity. Hermione responded instantly, understanding his need, his fear. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she slid off the windowsill to stand on tiptoe, gasping as his tongue darted into her mouth. _One hundred years, one million kisses, and he will always make my body ignite._ Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her hips firmly. After minutes that seemed like seconds, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, dipping his head gently every few seconds to kiss her lips, her eyelids, her cheeks. Her arms slid down to grip his shoulders, but his hold on her neither loosened nor shifted.

"I love you," he whispered. _**I love you.**_

"I love you, too," she replied softly. _I love you._

They rested against each other, heartbeats sliding into the same rhythm, soft warm breath wafting onto skin. Remus pulled Hermione toward the bed and pulled her down with him, enfolding her with his body. She felt him shaking slightly.

"Are you okay, my love?" she murmured against his throat.

"Yes," he replied simply, and she felt the word vibrate through her. _You're not being very communicative here,_ she chided.

_**I love you. How much more communicative does it get?**_

_You're worried about Callah. She'll be fine, darling. We'll find a way to help her._

_**I know. And until we do, I'd like to hold you in my arms and not let you go, **_he insisted stubbornly. Her hand slid beneath his shirt and traced along his lower back, sending shivers shooting up his spine. _**Except to change positions.**_

Hermione burst out laughing and pulled away to see his face glowing with mirth. "What exactly did Minerva say to you after I left?" she asked teasingly.

"The truth," he shrugged with a smile. "That I'm the luckiest man on the planet. In the universe. In existence."

"You're full of it," she said with a laugh. The smile vanished and his eyes darkened.

"Don't ever say that, Hermione," he said sharply. She looked at him sheepishly. "You're absolutely perfect and don't ever think otherwise. What do I have to do to convince you?" he said mock ponderously. "Should I tell you how intelligent and witty you are? How absolutely breathtakingly sweet and kind? Or should I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Shut up," she said, blushing. "You're impossible. No one is absolutely perfect, though you come quite close, and I especially am not perfect, so you can either stop your drivel and shag me silly or I can forcibly restrain you and torture you."

"They both sound good to me," he mused. She cuffed him and he laughed before groaning softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

"Nothing a kiss won't cure," he replied evasively. She sat up and glared down at him.

"Not a chance, dearest. Spill it or I'll tickle you till you cry." He rolled onto his back to gaze up at her and sighed.

"That won't take long. I think I bruised some ribs."

"How, praytell?" One of her hands wandered to caress his ribs with a feather light touch before slipping down to pull up his shirt.

"Bar fight in India. Never get between and Indian and her whiskey." He lifted his torso to allow her to slide his shirt off.

"_Her_ whiskey?" Hermione cracked a smile. "You got beaten down by a delicate Indian lotus blossom?" She inspected the dark multicoloured bruises on his torso and leaned down to kiss his wounds gently.

"Delicate my foot. She was built to haul coal, that one." He moaned softly as her lips came into contact with his skin. Hermione shifted to straddle him, settling back onto his thighs and focusing on his eyes intently.

_You ready, hon?_

_**Are you sure you want to waste your energy?**_He snared her hands before she could place them on his torso, weaving his fingers into hers.

_Never ask a question that silly again, _she growled, pulling her fingers out of his grasp. Hermione took a deep breath and let her magic flow into him, grunting softly with the effort. Remus gasped as her essence filled him. His bruising was healed in moments and her energy flowed through him. He groaned and grew hard beneath her.

_Sorry._ She pulled back, letting her power seep out of him and ease back into her. His hands were already beneath her shirt, sliding it off and working on her bra.

_**No room for apologies anymore, sweetness. Besides, I assure you we'll both thoroughly enjoy this.**_

_I have no doubt, but we should rest. Tomorrow promises to be a busy day._ She shrugged off her bra.

_**If you really want to stop…**_ He caressed her breasts and she smiled down at him. She lay down against him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth suffuse her.

_I really want you to make love to me before we put our lives on the line come morning. _His hands slid down her scarred back, leaving little trails of electricity. She pulled up slightly and studied his face with a ghost of a smile before leaning down to kiss him, slowly lowering the mental barriers to let him in. It was one of their favorite times, that moment when their emotions flowed together into one unending strain.

Hermione instantly relaxed as his love washed over her and filled her, easing the tension from her muscles. She closed her eyes and let it soak into her, moving loosely and without comment when he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her hips up to slide them down as much as possible.

_**You're not making this easier,**_ he grunted as he maneuvered her to remove her jeans completely. She shifted back into her original position and smiled down at him.

_Why would I want to make it easy?_ Hermione grabbed her wand from her jeans before he could toss them away and murmured the familiar spell to divest him of the rest of his clothes.

_**Boring! **_Remus gave her a teasing look that changed to exasperation when he realized she still had her panties on. He growled and simply tore them at the seams.

_Hey! Those were my favorite undies, Remus! _ She sat up indignantly.

_**You look far better without them. Take it from someone who knows.**_ Remus began to massage her hips, rubbing his hands down her thighs with a sigh of contentment.

_Just for that you're at my mercy for the night._ Hermione raked her nails lightly down his chest and he shuddered desperately. She leaned forward and pressed her body against him, gripping his shoulders and enjoying the feeling of her skin against his.

_**I'll be at your mercy forever, sweetness.**_

_Beautiful sentiment but no dice, werewolf. We're trying something new tonight._

_**When have I ever objected to experimentation?**_

Hermione smiled deviously and began to focus on arousing him…mentally. She'd gotten the idea when she'd been healing him and now she wanted to see just how far it could go.

_**Oh, gods…what are you doing to me?**_Remus writhed beneath her, moaning aloud. Hermione pushed harder, directing her energy through his body, lingering on his erogenous zones and increasing the speed of her intangible caresses. She raised herself slightly, opened her eyes and caught his desperate gaze. For a moment Remus was overwhelmed by her power and suddenly the world exploded for him and all his senses went blank. Hermione gasped and involuntarily clenched her hands on his shoulders as it backlashed into her and the overpowering orgasm surged through every cell.

Hermione collapsed against him and tried to catch her breath. Aftershocks trembled through her with varying intensity.

"Wow," she managed.

"I think my heart stopped for a moment," Remus murmured. "That was…incredible."

He shifted beneath her and she realized he was still hard. _What? How?_ Before realizing that she'd bypassed the physical stimulation and gone straight for the nerve centre. _Well hell…Remus?_ She projected to him, trying to figure out why he had become so quiet.

Remus kissed her heatedly as his physiology took over and demanded completion. _**Hermione. **_ A moment later: _**Mine.**_ Even his psyche was ragged, and she could sense him fighting for control. She found herself oddly aroused by his thin veneer of gentility and responded to him in kind. He pinned her body beneath his and her wrists above her head and began kissing any exposed skin he ventured across, letting his free hand wander her body. Hermione moaned as his hand skimmed feather lightly down her side…and then he stopped.

_What? Don't we have a no-stopping rule? We should._ Hermione opened her eyes to see Remus with his eyes closed breathing deeply, every muscle clenched. He rolled off her and went to the bathroom silently and Hermione sat straight up in confusion. _I don't think so._

"Remus, are you insane? That was a really terrible moment to decide you needed to take a piss, you know," she ranted. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She heard the toilet flush and he exited the bathroom and came towards her. She raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking tortured. Hermione was even more confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Not to be crude, but this isn't something we're new at, love," she replied irritably.

"I…was losing control. I didn't want to be too rough with you," he said miserably, moving past her to sit on the bed. Hermione softened instantly. _How sweet. And silly. But sweet. I'm such a sucker for small animals._

"I would be the first to tell you if you were out of line, Remus," she assured him, sitting next to him and shivering slightly from the cold. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her and settled back against the headboard. Hermione curled against his chest placing a kiss on his bare skin. "Tell me what this is really about," she demanded gently, looking up at him.

"I… I don't ever want to make love to you in a way that reminds you of him and what he did to you," Remus said softly, firmly. "Ever." He closed his eyes briefly.

Hermione knew he was referring to Dayrin Lestrange who, along with his aunt Bellatrix, had tortured her for three weeks during her seventh year. Dayrin had raped and sodomized her and Remus had been one of those to help her deal with the aftermath. She remembered the first time she'd tried to make love to Remus and mentally winced. It had gone well until he was on top of her and then she'd flipped out slightly. _Okay, so he's not an idiot or insane for thinking you might freak, Mya. Come to think of it, he was running his hand down your side at about the time you lost it, wasn't he? Great._

"Remus, sweetheart, that was years ago. You're not him, I know that." She kissed his chest again. "Dayrin and what he did to me will always be there. So will Bellatrix. They helped make me who I am, for better or worse. But I had my confrontation with Dayrin, my moment of reckoning, and that time is past now." She kissed his collarbone before leaning against him once more.

"I remember the pensieve. All of it. I'll remember it forever. And I became part of your dream once…that night that I ended up drinking myself into oblivion. I saw what he had done to you and I couldn't handle it." He shuddered. "And I understood why Severus had been sick to his stomach. I don't want to risk taking you back to that time." His arms tightened around her. "I don't want to risk hurting you." _You got so lucky when you managed to bag this guy, Mya._ She rested her face against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong.

"You can't hurt me, Remus, not like that. It's okay to be rough; I'm not going to break. If I'm ever scared or uncomfortable, you'll be the first to know."

"But what if _I'm_ scared and uncomfortable," he replied wryly, tracing one of the scars on her back.

"I'll make it better," she promised with a grin, lifting her face to kiss him. He chuckled softly against her mouth and relief suffused her. _Cop-out. Okay, keep going Mya._ "Remus, I knew you were in my dream that night. I saw you…it wasn't very right of me that I held onto you. I probably could have cast you out of the dream if I'd tried, but I was a coward. And then I made you go through the pensieve with me. Which was also not so great of me. Um, so I understand that in a way you're as scarred by those experiences as I am. Figuratively. And if there are limits to what you're willing to do in bed as a result, that's okay. I mean our sex life is not lacking by any stretch of the imagination." She smiled slightly as several of their more inventive explorations came back to her.

"Why don't we figure it out as we go along?" he suggested hopefully. Hermione could sense his exhaustion.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she responded easily. Hermione reached down and pulled the covers over them, and Remus shifted to lay flat, adjusting her position in his arms. He gave a wide yawn and began to drift, reveling in the feel of her in his arms as he always did in the twilight time before sleep. It had become ritual for him: the softness of her skin, the scent of her, the soft weight and gentle heartbeat against him. He took stock of all of this before sleep claimed him and he slept contented.

Hermione, for her part, let her mind wander before sleep, as always. _Love is so strong but brings such frailty. I hope Severus and Callah are strong enough to survive what we're going to put them through…_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!! So I think there's been a little confusion since this story is actually the fourth in the series that started with "On the Road of Life I Keep Hitting Potholes." That was followed up with "Today I Woke Up and Saved the World" and concluded with "If Life Was Normal, What Would We Do For Fun?"

You don't have to read the others to read this story but it will make more sense. Hand3, the establishment of the psychic connection happened in Normal :)  
Also, fair warning that Normal was actually the first story I wrote even though it falls third in the series, so the writing is probably somewhat weaker and not as cohesive. One day I'll fix that. Probably.

Anyways, I don't own any of it, it's not a literary masterpiece, etc. etc. Enjoy!

--aimes  


* * *

Severus Snape awoke overheated. This was rather a rare occurrence for him considering that he lived in the dungeons, which are generally not the warmest area of a castle. Especially not a castle in the British Isles.

He quickly realized that the reason he was overheated was that he was possessively wrapped around his feverish wife. Quite probably making her even warmer, if it were possible.

The disturbing question of how high a fever had to be to cause brain damage flashed through his already troubled mind before he forced it out. Snape very gently caressed Callah's face and began murmuring to her.

"Are you awake, love? Callah, sweetheart, wake up. _Please_." He knew he sounded desperate. Hell, he _was_ desperate. "My tigress," he mumbled, fingering her black locks. "Keep fighting."

Meanwhile in the north tower, Hermione was waking slowly. _I love sleeping. I really do. I love being in bed in general. So glorious._

She'd shifted slightly away from Remus during the night but kept a hand on his chest and a leg loosely draped over his. He had one hand behind his head and the other around her body, cupping her breast. He growled as consciousness descended upon him.

"Morning already?"

"Yep. Ready for a trip to the Himalayas?" she asked, snuggling against him.

"No," he replied flatly. "Can I kiss you?"

"When have you ever needed to ask?" she laughed. He smiled in response and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers before darting his tongue out to taste her. Hermione laughed and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, thoroughly working her over before moving away.

"Mmm…we should get dressed," he rumbled. "The longer we wait, the more her condition deteriorates." Hermione sobered instantly and rose from bed.

"Severus must be going nutters," she said quietly as she walked towards the bathroom. Remus stretched and waited for her to finish in the shower, letting his mind wander over what they had to do. Aasir would be easy enough to find once they were in Nepal, but they could not apparate over there since none of them had a good idea of what it looked like.

"I guess we should hit the closest big city," Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom toweling her hair. "From there we'll apparate as much as we can before switching to conventional modes of travel. I wish there was a way for us to travel quickly other than brooms." With a few quick moves, the towel was wrapped around her hair on top of her head. She tossed her robe onto a chair and began applying the lotion she'd pulled from her bag.

"I'm sure we can come up with something," Remus replied from behind her as he took the lotion from her and began massaging it into her back. He handed her the lotion when he was finished and kissed the base of her neck gently. "I'm going to shower. Do you want to go down to breakfast or call one of the house elves?"

"I'll order breakfast to Severus' quarters," Hermione decided as she tossed the lotion into her bag. "Go shower, stinky."

"Watch it or I'll throw you down and shag you so you have to shower again," he warned as he padded towards the bathroom.

"Well I never did get my pre-danger sex," Hermione teased as she picked up the underwear that had been thoughtfully placed in the armoire for her. She eyed the skirt doubtfully. _Looks like it hasn't been worn since 1975, and by Trelawney at that. _A few quick waves of her wand had transfigured it into something a bit more suitable for the journey and she tugged the newly made slacks over her hips with a grunt.

"Is it possible that my hips have gotten wider?" she groused as she slipped on the tight tank top she'd transfigured from the button down blouse provided.

"Possible but doubtful," Remus responded as he emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Actually," he said more seriously, "I think you've been losing weight. You should take better care of yourself, sweetness." He had pulled on the slacks and shirt he'd brought with him and was putting on his shoes. He studiously loosened the laces as he spoke. _Wait __**I**__ need to take better care of myself? Wow, hypocrisy must have been a class when Snape and Lupin were in Hogwarts because they're way too proficient at it._

Hermione turned, eyes narrowed. "Is that why you've been stuffing me every chance you get? Remus J. Lupin, drop those shoes and look at me. What are you getting at?"

"I'm just worried about your health, Hermione. I love you. I don't want you to work yourself into the ground." He met her gaze evenly.

"I love you too, but I'm just fine. Working with you has made me more physically active than usual and, yes, more stressed as well. Losing some weight is not fatal. What _is_ fatal is your timing. Let's go, scruffy," Hermione ordered, tossing his bag at him.

"Hey, no need for name calling," Remus protested, as he gathered his things. "Wait," he said softly, catching her arm. _**Never leave angry.**_

_I'm not angry, just irritable._

_**Which means angry. You're stressed out, sweetness, and you're right—this was shit timing, but don't leave angry. Never leave angry.**_

_You being right only makes me more annoyed, you know. _Hermione sighed and stopped in her tracks. She pivoted quickly and tugged him down for a kiss. _Just because I'm having a bitch moment doesn't mean I'm really angry, my love. This is what no sex and blatant hypocrisy does to me. Now let's go before Severus beats down our door._

She caught his hand and tugged him toward the door. They descended to the dungeons quickly, listening to students gossip about their cancelled potions class.

"I heard he had a breakdown because of what happened to him during the war," one fourth-year whispered excitedly.

"I heard _she_ had the breakdown," responded another girl, "and that he refuses to leave her side! How romantic is that!"

Hermione shot Remus a wry look as they passed the students._ And to think, I was that young and foolish once. Okay, so I'm still that foolish, but at least I'm not that young._

Several of the students looked at them in awe as they passed by, and Hermione smiled amiably at them.

"D'you know who that was? It was Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger! They're war heroes!" said a second-year Ravenclaw.

"I've heard he's devoted to her," sighed a Hufflepuff.

"Hey, I'm devoted to him too!" Hermione tossed back. Remus started laughing as he tugged her down the passageway to the dungeons. The embarrassed Hufflepuff scurried away red-faced.

Moments later they were knocking on Snape's door. "Severus? It's us!" The door unlocked and opened silently. Remus glanced at Hermione before proceeding inside.

"Severus?" Hermione called out softly. "Severus, hon?"

He swept into the sitting room and growled, "Get that neurotic obsessive compulsive house elf _thing_ away from me!"

"That would be Dobby," Hermione grinned. "I asked him to bring breakfast down."

"But sir, your shirt is _wrinkled_! The miss would surely not like that!" Dobby came running frantically after Snape, wringing his hands.

"We'll be traveling today, Dobby. His attire doesn't matter," Hermione said soothingly as Remus tried (unsuccessfully) to stop laughing at Snape's glower. "We'd like some privacy now, Dobby. Please leave." _Maybe that was a little too blunt._ Dobby nodded and disappeared instantly. _Or maybe not._

"Let's eat something and go," Hermione urged.

"I've already eaten," Snape responded. "You two go ahead. I'll finish getting Callah ready."

"Do you need help, Severus?" Remus asked quietly.

"No," Snape said flatly. Remus did not take offense, nodding agreeably as Snape disappeared into his bedroom.

"Here, love, eat something," Hermione said, pulling him from his silent reverie. She tossed him a croissant. He caught it and began eating it idly, watching her. Hermione poured herself some juice and picked up her own croissant, wandering over to the pictures on Snape's mantle. She laughed at the picture of her and Callah camel racing and smirked at the picture of her ambushing Snape with a Santa hat at Christmas. Her eyes were drawn to the enlarged picture above the fireplace: her, Remus, Callah and Severus at dinner together. _This is such a great picture._ Remus and Snape sat side by side with Hermione and Callah on their laps. Hermione had her arm around Remus and her other hand entwined with Snape's and Callah's hands were in midair as she told a joke. Hermione was laughing and mirth sparkled in Callah's eyes. Snape and Lupin were sharing a wry look filled with obvious adoration for the women in their arms. _When this is over, we're going to take another picture like this, dammit. _

"Are we ready?" Snape's low, tense voice rumbled.

Hermione turned and saw him carrying Callah as though she weighed nothing. He'd dressed Callah warmly and she'd snuggled against him naturally.

"Yes," Remus said from behind Hermione. "We'll apparate to the main marketplace in Kathmandu, Nepal and work from there, okay?"

_Hippogriffs. _Hermione stopped in her tracks. _Hang on, that's a brilliant idea! _"Wait."

The two men looked back at her. "I think I've got a good idea. Meet me at Hagrid's." She raced past them, jogging to Hagrid's cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little while to update...I've been working on a paper that's been destroying my brain.  
As usual I own nothing, they're not mine, this is not a literary masterpiece.  
Enjoy!!

--aimes  


* * *

"So you see, Hagrid, that's why we need them. Can you spare a few?"

"Well, lemme see Hermione. I think we can manage it, but how many are yeh takin'?"

Hermione grinned as she pretended to sip at the sludge Hagrid called coffee. _Even Turks wouldn't drink this and Turkish coffee is known for being mostly grounds._

"Two would be just fine, Hagrid. One of them can carry two of us at a time, right?"

"Well, yeah, but be real careful, yeh hear? They're gentle as can be and need love an' treats." Hagrid looked like a father letting his daughter out on a first date. Equally nervous and defensive.

"Don't worry, Hagrid. They're safe with us," Hermione reassured him. She gently herded him outside and saw Remus and Snape coming down the hill with Callah still in Snape's arms. Hagrid was giving last minute advice and instructions at breakneck speed and Hermione struggled to keep up with what he was saying.

"Oh, an' don' let 'em near anythin' too violent, yeh hear? They're likely to take off if they're too scared. Been skittish lately, who knows why?"

"Sure Hagrid," she agreed absently. _Snape had better be care—_Hermione cried out in alarm as Snape slid on the wet grass. Remus caught him before he went completely and managed to right him, but got knocked over in the process. She saw him rise and shake off the grass as he continued sliding down the hill toward her.

"'Ere's Buckbeak, then," Hagrid said cheerily, breaking her reverie. "And here's Northstar, his mate. She's got impeccable direction, this one does."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Hello, Northstar. Hello, Buckbeak." She greeted them courteously and bowed. "I need your help. My friend is very ill, and we need to go to Nepal to help her."

The Hippogriffs watched her for a moment before bowing. Hermione smiled at them. "Would you mind terribly if we apparated to Kathmandu and you took us from there? It would be faster, I think. She's dying you see." _Dying._ The word hit her like a ton of bricks and her face went blank as she struggled past it. "That's Callah," she continued with effort, gesturing at the limp woman in Snape's arms. "The man who's carrying her is her mate, Severus. The other man is Remus." The watched her expectantly and she wrinkled her nose for a moment. "He's our friend."

If Hippogriffs could look sarcastic, Buckbeak and Northstar most certainly managed it. "Okay, he's my mate." They nodded. _Smug little bastards._

Severus and Remus approached with Callah. "Good thought, Hermione," Snape said quietly. Callah sighed and shifted in his arms. He looked down at her, expression impossible to read.

"They've agreed to let us apparate with them over to Kathmandu and they'll take us from there. I'll take Northstar and you take Buckbeak, Remus. Severus will bring Callah and we'll go from there."

Snape nodded silently and Remus bowed to the Hippogriffs. Buckbeak went to him immediately. Northstar watched them all for a moment before moving toward Snape, who watched her without comment. Northstar nuzzled Callah for a moment then looked up at Snape and nodded. Hermione put her hand on the female Hippogriff and pulled out her wand.

"Do you all know the main marketplace?" she asked once. Snape and Remus nodded. "Let's go, then." She disapparated with a pop.

And apparated in an alleyway off the main marketplace. She heard Snape and Remus apparate behind her but ignored them as she scoped out the market.

"Okay, maybe not the best place to bring two Hippogriffs," she sighed. "Do you know an invisibility charm?" she asked Snape.

He shook his head, eyebrow raised. "Invisibility is generally left to cloaks, Hermione."

_Well thank you, sir. I hadn't picked that up based on my seven or so years of experience with Harry's cloak._

Northstar nudged Hermione in the side and inclined her head slightly. Hermione looked over to see a cart with two donkeys and a rather large number of blankets. _Not the ideal situation, but good enough for me._

"Okay, I'm going to snitch that cart. Buckbeak and Northstar can curl up in back with some blankets over them. Severus, Remus, take Callah and stay back there. I'll drive us into a more private area and then Buckbeak and Northstar can do their thing."

"Do their thing?" Remus repeated, amused.

"Bugger off," Hermione tossed back without hesitation. She waited for a clear moment before darting out and enticing the donkeys into the alleyway. She transfigured new saddles for them and changed minor details on the cart and blankets so that they wouldn't be stopped or harassed. _Okay, not likely to work well, but fuck it. As long as I can hex whoever stops us into oblivion, we're fine._ Buckbeak and Northstar climbed in and Remus settled blankets over them. Snape lifted Callah into the cart and settled against Buckbeak's body, cradling Callah against him. He turned both their heads so only their dark hair was visible. Remus wrapped himself in a blanket and tossed one up to Hermione, who did the same, leaving only her eyes exposed.

Within ten minutes, they were out of the marketplace unnoticed. They ditched the cart as quickly as possible, shocked at how smoothly everything had gone. Hermione and Remus climbed onto Buckbeak, while Snape maneuvered himself and Callah onto Northstar.

"Alright, Northstar," Hermione said in a low voice. "Hagrid says your sense of direction is flawless. We're looking for a place called Aasir that will radiate really unpleasant magic." Northstar nodded, already attuned to the magical vibes of this new place. She nodded once at Buckbeak and took off. Buckbeak followed closely and they did their best to fly out of the line of sight of Muggles.

As they approached the mountain, Hermione began to feel uneasy. _This place really does give bad vibes. And Northstar's got unbelievable direction. _

She shifted on Northstar's back and projected at Remus. _Remus…do you get major heebie-jeebies around here?_

_**Is heebie-jeebies a real term?**_

_Never mind, shut up._ She poked him in the side irritably.

_**Sorry, sorry, just teasing. Yeah, my skin is crawling.**_

_Don't let it get away!_

She could just barely hear his groan and he reached back to poke her as she'd done to him.

_**I'm in love with the world's biggest dork. **_He smiled as he thought it, though he knew she could not see his grin.

_You adore me. _Hermione kissed the back of his neck gently. Northstar made a disgusted noise beneath them.

_Heebie-jeebies are getting stronger. I'll give odds that the big snowy mountaintop dead ahead is our spot._

_**Did you really have to use the term 'dead ahead'?**_

Hermione winced. _Sorry._

As if on cue, Northstar began to descend, with Buckbeak close behind. She dipped low and set down in a small, protected enclave overlooking a vast canyon within the mountaintop. From their vantage point they could make out a small temple below. Hermione and Remus climbed off of Northstar carefully. Remus went to take Callah from Snape's arms while Hermione gave Northstar a hug.

"Thanks. We owe you one." Northstar gave her a hard look. "Okay we owe you a lot more than one. Yeesh, you Hippogriffs are so exacting." Northstar gave her a smug grin. _Well, it's as close to a grin as a hippogriff can get anyways. And it's definitely smug._

Snape was readjusting Callah in his arms once more when Hermione trotted over.

"How is she?"

"Unconscious," came the terse reply.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked softly. "Moment of truth and all." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Beside her, Remus murmured a spell to transfigure her blanket into a large, warm coat before casting the same spell on his own blanket and Snape's.

They looked down into the valley. "Let's go," Snape ordered. He lifted Callah into his arms. They began their slow descent with Remus leading, following a narrow path downward into the valley. As the descended, the feeling of foreboding grew. _This is not good. Not good at all._

They had only been climbing for half an hour when Remus stopped.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, every sense firing into cautious awareness.

"I'm not sure, I just…" Before Remus could finish, there came a low rumbling noise behind them. Hermione looked back to see Northstar and Buckbeak take flight, fleeing desperately from a mountain of white.

"Avalanche!" Hermione yelled. "Run!"

The group redoubled their efforts, moving as quickly as possible, but Hermione knew they wouldn't make it. She turned back to see the snow rushing toward them…and disappeared.

When she reappeared, she was staring at a stone wall with flowing inscriptions on it. _What the hell? Wait…turn around, genius. _She turned quickly, sensing the presences of Remus, Severus, and Callah.

Hermione looked at the center of the room, eyes drawn by a glowing light…and gasped.

"You've got to be joking!" she choked.

The woman looked up, amused, but her expression changed when she saw Snape.

"Oh! You're here! Oh, and I look a mess!" she twittered. Snape looked as though he'd just stepped through the looking glass and learned Alice was a transvestite. Remus looked slightly confused, trying to place the woman's face, and Callah lay in Snape's arms, still limp.

Hermione picked her jaw up off the ground and struggled to wrap her brain around the concept of what—who—she was seeing.

"Pansy Parkinson?"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, as always thanks for the lovely reviews. I warn you that everything from here on out was written recently (so there was a two-year gap between when I wrote the last chapter and when I wrote this one). I fully admit that I'm swamped so I apologize if it leads to some unevenness in the writing...but them's the breaks.  
Insert usual disclaimer here: I own nothing, etc. etc.  
Enjoy!

--aimes  


* * *

Hermione, Remus, and Severus stood just inside a large stone chamber with a raised dais decorating the center. The walls had flowing inscriptions covering nearly every inch but the dais was plain and undecorated. Then again, the glowing, shimmering column of light shooting up from the center really made any sort of decoration redundant. Pansy stood next to the column on the dais. Papers and remnants of meals were scattered in a small radius surrounding her, and there was a comfortable chair positioned close to the column. She had been studying a parchment intently when the group had appeared.

"You're fucking everywhere, aren't you?" Pansy spat. "The Golden Girl of Gryffindor. Merlin, I can't escape!"

"I swear I have a distinct memory of Ginny or Luna or someone hexing the hell out of you," Hermione blurted. _Good one, Mya. Piss off the psycho witch. _

"Gold star for the bush-girl. Obviously you missed the part where I picked myself up off the ground and left."

Snape was still shell-shocked, staring at his former student. Her voice was no less grating than it had ever been, though she'd grown into her body more comfortably. She was a bit taller than Hermione with short blonde curls and the same cornflower blue eyes. _Funny how those eyes don't look quite as vacant as they used to…_

_**How does she meet the criteria for casting this spell?**_The question caught Hermione off-guard for a moment but she recovered quickly.

"Actually," came the annoying voice, "I'm more than qualified to cast it. I made the sacrifice, found an untainted place, the works. Imagine my surprise when I made the deal and this temple popped out of nowhere! Bloody lucky, really, it's quite cold out there. Besides, I had hoped Severus would find me eventually…I didn't think he'd bring company, though."

"How did you..?" Remus stared at her.

"The temple lets me hear anything meant for another person to hear. Even if it wasn't meant for me. It'd be much easier if it allowed straight telepathy, but beggars can't be choosers." She smiled brightly.

"Why are you doing this?" Snape spoke for the first time and his voice could freeze hell itself.

"For you," Pansy simpered. "It's all for you! I know you can't be happy with…_her_. She's just not right for you, Severus. I mean, look at her! She's a goddamn sociopath for heaven's sake!" She smiled. "I found out all about her when she got her claws into you. She's only going to hurt you, Severus, and you don't deserve that. You deserve better. You deserve _me._"

_So this is what people mean when they say someone's eyes were 'alight with madness.' The girl's nutters. Completely round the bend._

Enlightenment struck her in an instant.

"It's a euphemism!" she gasped. "Of course!"

"What?" Everyone was staring at her.

"You don't fulfill all the criteria. There's a passage that says that the caster must be a woman who followed the path of light with a dark heart. We were taking it literally, but it's symbolic," Hermione explained. From the expression on her face, Pansy hadn't known anything about this particular selection requirement. _Of course if she had, we wouldn't be here because she'd have interpreted it exactly as we did._

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Remus asked gently.

"Someone who followed the path of light with a dark heart isn't someone who fought on our side in the war despite being evil. We said it ourselves earlier—there's no such thing as pure good and pure evil, there are only shades of grey. The caster has to be a shade of grey: someone who has killed and saved, committed acts of good and evil…someone who's not particularly pure and not particularly impure. Pansy killed during the war; we all did. She must have protected someone, too. And come to think of it, she wasn't a very enthusiastic proponent of Voldemort, she just didn't have much choice."

Pansy smiled. "I fought because if I didn't, I'd have been killed. It was really that simple. Quite honestly I don't particularly care if you're mudblood or pure as long as I get what I want. I killed, like anyone else. I also saved someone. Draco Malfoy. I knew he was a complete fairy, but I also knew what Lucius would do if he knew his son was poncey. So I kept my mouth shut. I guess that means I saved him. Besides, I knew how much Severus loved him; I couldn't let anything happen to him."

"So all this…is because you're in love with me?" Severus struggled.

"Of course," Pansy gushed, wide-eyed. "What other reason could there possibly be?"

"We all assumed it was someone who wanted revenge by destroying the only happiness he's ever had," Remus supplied.

"Oh, Severus! I know you think you love her, but believe me, it'll pass. You're meant for me, you'll see. I'll make you blissfully happy!"

"Guess that means you're not going to voluntarily lift the spell?" Hermione hedged.

Pansy glared down at her. "I'm sick of you, I think." She lifted her wand. Remus shifted to move in front of Hermione but she elbowed him and shoved him to the side as she did a quick dive to take shelter behind Snape.

"Sorry, Severus, but somehow I think she'll be more reluctant to hex you than me."

Pansy let out a soft curse but leveled her wand at Remus instead. She seemed about to cast a spell but cocked her head instead, distracted.

"It's coming," she said gleefully. "Oh, Severus, soon she'll be gone and we'll be together!"

_Oh, this is so not good. So not good at all. Actually, I might be inclined to call this very, very bad._

"Um, what's coming, exactly?" she asked, peeking over Snape's shoulder. Pansy ignored her and Hermione realized that the light was becoming brighter. Snape went to his knees and pulled Callah's head toward him, ducking his own face to avoid the blinding light. Hermione was unprepared and went flash blind for a moment before the light began to fade and a steady beating sound began to echo through the room.

_It sounds like…wings. Leathery wings. Good creatures don't traditionally have leather wings, do they? Evil demonic creatures do. Oh, shit._

The creature that took shape in the column was, in a word, terrifying. Huge and vaguely womanly with leathery skin and talons, Hermione had to force herself to look at its face. And as soon as she had, she wished she hadn't. It had pointed ears and black eyes with no whites or pupils that Hermione could see. Where a nose should be were two reptilian slits, and the demon chose that moment to bare an impressive set of teeth that looked like they were intended mainly for tearing flesh and dripping venom. The thing landed gently on the dais and folded its wings against its body. It glanced around the room before its eyes locked on Pansy and it bowed to her.

Hermione jostled Snape gently. Now was the time to get behind a pillar or something if it was at all possible. She saw Remus crouched behind a block of stone, watching the creature intently.

"Severus, hon, now would be a good time to move," Hermione murmured. Snape didn't answer and Hermione scooted to the side to look at his face. That was when she realized that he was down for the count. All he could see was Callah—there was no room in his mind for anything but her and the slow, rattling breaths she was emitting. Hermione felt her chest tighten and sat heavily next to Snape. A ragged sob escaped and she tried to choke back the overwhelming sorrow.

_Not like this, Callah. Please don't die. Not like this!_

Hermione looked up at Pansy, who was grinning delightedly at the demon she had summoned, and something inside her cracked. She rose and pulled out her wand, drawing on all her rage and fear and absolute loathing for the maniacal woman and hissed the Unforgivable.

"Crucio!"

The spell shot out towards Pansy, who looked at Hermione with startled blue eyes…and was intercepted by the demon. The creature caught the spell as it rushed towards Pansy and pulled it towards itself, holding the reddish-green spell in its claws and examining it for a moment before throwing it back at Hermione.

Hermione gasped and threw herself to the side, rolling and coming up next to Remus as her spell exploded against the stone.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he hissed. "The thing is feeding on your anger! You're reinforcing the negative emotions in this hellhole!"

Hermione looked at Remus in confusion for a moment. "I was going to torture her into lifting the curse," she sputtered. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, any idea that doesn't involve making the monster stronger, love!" He pulled her against his side protectively before directing her attention to the creature, which had swelled considerably and was now exuding a malevolent power. It spread its wings and let out a hideous cry before rising into the air, searching for Hermione.

_Okay, not one of my better ideas. Shitshitshit, how do we fix this? There's got to be a way. There's always a way. _

Hermione looked desperately at Remus, whose eyes mirrored her desperation. Snape was on his knees in the middle of the room, cradling Callah and rocking back and forth. _No help there. _

The creature found Hermione and made to move toward her before Pansy stopped it with a sharp command and a glare.

"No! Let's just finish this. Grab the whore and finish the spell so she can bloody well die already. Then you can go to town on the bushy-haired bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :D  
We're coming up on the end...just a few more chapters to go! As always, I own nothing and this was not meant to be a literary masterpiece.  
Enjoy!

--aimes

* * *

The creature swept down to grab Callah, fully prepared to shred Snape to get to her. There was venom dripping from its fangs and Hermione cleverly deduced that its bite was the final part of the spell.

_Hell we even saved it time by bringing Callah here so it didn't have to seek her out. Great. Brilliant. How the hell did I survive to adulthood? Or more to the point, how did my friends?_

"Don't hurt him!" Pansy cried shrilly. "He's mine." She sounded like a particularly whiny child and even the creature seemed to sneer at her tone as it landed in front of Callah.

Snape finally looked up.

"No," he said flatly. The demon stopped and cocked its head at him. "No," Snape repeated. "Take me instead. One soul's as good as another. Besides, if you take me, you get Miss Parkinson immediately…you don't have to wait for her to die to take her soul as well. Hell, it's a two-for-one special." He sounded infinitely calm and rational.

_Oh my gods we're going to be killed by Schizo Barbie. No. No, this isn't right, there is no way we're going out like this. There has to be a way. There's always a way. Just keep repeating it, Hermione, and maybe you'll find it._

The demon considered Snape's offer for a moment and then hissed in an eerie voice, "Why?"

Snape looked it in the eye. "Because I'll die anyway without her. She's everything to me. Because she's all that matters." He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Because she's worth dying for, more than anything in the world. Because I love her." He opened his eyes and looked directly at the demon.

Pansy opened her mouth to protest and Remus hit her with a silencing spell. Her eyes widened with rage. Remus shrugged.

"Somehow I didn't think you'd have anything constructive to contribute, Miss Parkinson," he murmured in a low voice.

Hermione glanced over distractedly as she desperately searched her brain for ideas. Only one came to mind. It was not one she particularly liked. She began to rationalize frantically. _You know, Mya, you should have died years ago at the hands of Bellatrix and Dayrin Lestrange. You've been living on borrowed time all these years. If you're going to die, do it for the people you care about._

"You can't have either of them! You can't! Take me," Hermione took a deep breath and shouted, angry now. "They're the only family I have, I love them, you can't take them from me! And you can't have Remus either! I'm a moon witch, I've got strong magic, just take me," she begged desperately. She would have lunged for them but Remus caught her around the waist and hung on.

"What the hell are you doing, Hermione? You can't do this, I won't allow it," he growled.

"Shut up, Granger! This isn't your fight!" Snape snarled.

"Take me," Remus spat at the demon, clamping a hand over Hermione's mouth. "She's off limits."

Pansy, locked in silence, was probably the only one who noticed the power building and shifting in the room as the demon watched the melodrama play out. She shrank back in confusion against a pillar, taking cover just in case anything started to explode.

"Well?" The demon shrieked, tauntingly. "Who is it, then? Which one of you loves the most?"

"I do," all three of them said simultaneously, with utter conviction. The building started to crack around them. None of them noticed, focusing intently on the demon, waiting for it to choose and trying to think of an alternative.

It looked between the four of them, contemplating. It glanced down at Callah for a moment and Snape's arms tightened around her. The demon suddenly looked up straight at Hermione and took flight, diving down and grabbing her from Remus' arms.

"I like your rage," it hissed.

_Of course it does. Good job, Mya. You're going to die because you can't keep your rage disorder in check. Well, this is what you wanted, sunshine. Time to be a big girl about it._

Hermione struggled for a moment as the building let out another ominous rumble. The creature set down on the dais and formed a shield around them. Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

_I love you, Remus Lupin,_ she projected, not caring who could hear it. _I love you so much, more than life itself. Go home, grieve, and then live your life and be happy. Do this for me, I ask nothing else. Live your life and be happy. _

Hermione forced her eyes open and looked down at Callah, Severus, and Remus with a small, sad smile. _If I'm going to die, I want to die looking at the three people I loved enough to die for. Especially since the alternative is staring into the hellish pit the scary monster is going to drag me down into. Damn, even my last thoughts are rambling. Really have to work on that in the next minute or two before this thing kills me. Gah! Focus, Mya!_

"Are you certain, little witch?" the demon murmured silkily in her ear. "There is still time to change your mind."

"Just get on with it," Hermione said harshly, tears seeping from her eyes as she watched Remus fight the invisible barrier.

"So be it," the creature hissed. It clutched her tightly from behind and sank its fangs into her shoulder.

Several things happened simultaneously. Hermione was hit by excruciating pain in her shoulder as the demon injected its venom, coupled with an intense pain in her mind as Remus' psyche screamed in heartrending agony. The building started to crumble around them and the demon shrieked and released Hermione as the dais lit up again and wind began to whip around the room. Hermione fell forward off the dais onto Remus, paralyzed by the venom and confused. _What the hell? Oh my god, someone please amputate my arm right now. Although if you give it a few more minutes it might just fall off on its own. You know what would be a great idea right now? Not being awake._ Hermione promptly passed out.

Without warning, all active spells in the room released. Pansy suddenly found herself able to speak again but quickly decided that speaking was overrated. Running was probably more worth her time; she began to sidle towards the door.

Callah gasped and her eyes shot open as her body arched off the floor. Pansy was slammed against the wall she was currently pressing against as electricity shot through Callah's body and arced out, hitting everyone in the region. Snape was thrown backward off his wife and Remus and Hermione were tossed against the dais. Hermione was blessedly unconscious and no longer registering pain but Remus tried to cushion her body anyways. The last thread of electricity surged into the demon, which howled angrily before surging it right back into Callah. She gasped again, blinked, and pulled the rest of the energy back into herself. Pansy dropped to the floor, Remus and Hermione slumped back down, and Snape scrambled back towards Callah.

"What the hell?" Callah croaked as Snape pulled her to her feet.

"Later, dearest. Remus, grab Hermione before this place goes to pieces around us!" He was already pulling Callah towards the arched entryway and Remus was right behind him with Hermione's limp body cradled in his arms. Pansy was hot on their heels but there was a sudden enraged hiss from the creature.

"No, silly witch. You're still mine!" Remus and Snape turned just past the doorway to see Pansy pulled back towards the demon, which caught her in its arms as the building cracked and shattered and was sucked into the swirling column of light at the dais. The demon hovered above it, clutching Pansy as the temple imploded. Pansy was screaming but the small group standing just outside the swirling chaos couldn't make out her words.

There was a burst of blinding light and everything was gone. All that remained was pristine, snow-covered ground and something small and glittering where the dais had been. Callah glanced at her companions then went back for it and picked it up. She examined it for a moment then held it up for them to see.

"A Slytherin pin," she murmured. Snape grabbed it and tossed it into the air, pulling out his wand and murmuring a spell that destroyed it.

"That's the end of that," Remus said after a moment. "Come on, we have to take Hermione to a healer."

Snape grunted in agreement before grabbing his wife and disapparating with a crack. Remus glanced one more time at the vast, empty valley before following.

If any of them had stuck around they would have heard a thin grating whisper of a voice howling in rage. If they had concentrated very hard they may have been able to make out her words: "Severus, don't leave me! Dammit, he was supposed to be miiiiine!"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to my ever-wonderful reviewers!  
As usual I own nothing and this was not intended to be a literary masterpiece, just a bit of fun.  
Enjoy!

--aimes  


* * *

Hermione awoke slowly in the Hogwarts infirmary for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Has it occurred to anyone that I spend way more time here than is normal?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Well you spend more time unconscious than anyone else I know," Remus replied from his seat beside her bed. "How are you feeling, sweetness?"

"Not bad, actually," Hermione admitted as she moved her shoulder experimentally. "I really wanted my arm to fall off for awhile there, but the venom doesn't seem to have stuck."

"The poison apparently lost its potency when the demon imploded," Remus revealed as he handed her a glass of water. "It was just the fang wounds we had to deal with."

"Huh. Doesn't feel too bad," Hermione said, struggling into a sitting position and taking the glass with a smile of thanks. "Why'd the demon implode?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Well…I'm not entirely sure. Only one idea really comes to mind…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously, eyeing him.

"Well for the spell to work the area had to be bound in negative emotions. I think that the self-sacrifice, the love, broke the binding and the spell collapsed in on itself," Remus offered, looking chagrined. "No way of proving it but it's the best I can come up with."

"Okay…makes as much sense as anything, I suppose," Hermione agreed. "Actually it makes a lot of sense. Maybe one person's love isn't enough to stand up to the human sacrifice along with the hate of the spell-caster. But the three of us all willing to sacrifice for each other was enough…Of course we could just be making shit up because we have no idea what really happened. I'll have to do some research on this later." A thought hit her and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Love really was the answer! Minerva's going to have an eppy when she finds out," she gasped. Remus started chuckling with her and for a minute they abandoned themselves to semi-hysterical relieved laughter.

After they had recovered, Hermione took a long look at Remus. "We've got to stop with the near-death experiences," she sighed.

"Yes," he agreed, looking into her eyes seriously. "And I may have a solution. I rather thought you might like to take the Arithmancy position that just opened up here. Minerva mentioned to me that they need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…Severus apparently turned the position down and mentioned my name as a possible alternative. Minerva and I spoke about it while you were unconscious. They were going to approach you for the Arithmancy position anyways, so…" he ran out of breath and let it trail off as he waited for her response. As he waited he considered that he might have done better to wait until she'd been awake for more than fifteen minutes before hitting her with information overload.

Hermione was dumbfounded but the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. She was tired of being injured and worrying about Remus' safety. Hell, she was tired of worrying about her safety. _This could be the ideal solution. A nice, quiet life but you could do work for the Order if you needed too…it just wouldn't be a full-time job anymore. That would be…nice. Really nice._ Hermione broke into a smile and Remus looked relieved.

"I think I might like that," she said softly. It was only then that she noticed they were alone in the infirmary.

"Where are Severus and Callah?"

"Down in their rooms, celebrating another near-death experience averted," Remus replied with a slight smile. "You can expect a thorough bawling out later, though, from the things Severus was grumbling when he left. And for the foreseeable future if we decide to stay here."

They both heard the loud approach of Poppy Pomfrey and shut up immediately, knowing the woman's penchant for gossip.

"A couple of days and you'll be right as rain, dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she bustled into the room. "I just wanted to wait until you woke up to make sure there were no lingering side effects of whatever venom you'd been exposed to. If you're feeling alright I think I can let Remus take you back to your rooms in the North Tower but you're not to leave Hogwarts for at least two days and nothing more stressful than reading," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione agreed obediently, smothering a laugh. She waited patiently until Poppy was gone and then scrambled out of bed and grabbing Remus' hand to drag him to their temporary quarters.

"Good idea. Let's go before she comes back and changes her mind," Remus agreed as they fled.

* * *

In the dungeons, Callah and Snape were laying together in their bed, a fire blazing merrily in the hearth. They had made love frantically on their return to Hogwarts, and were taking a moment to recover before exploring one another in a more leisurely fashion. Severus had his arms wrapped possessively around his wife as they lounged in the black satin sheets and he seemed lost in thought.

"You know we have to kill her for being such an idiot, don't you?" Severus said finally.

"Only if Remus doesn't get to it first," Callah replied, kissing his chest. "Although given that she was going to nobly sacrifice her life for us, it might be more polite to just verbally attack her until she has a breakdown and never _wants_ to save our lives again." She looked up at him with a wicked smile.

Snape let out a slow rich laugh. "That's one of my specialties," he noted, letting his hand slide down her hip to her thighs.

"I recall," Callah replied with a grin. "Although your tongue has countless other talents as well."

"Is that a hint?" he teased, allowing his lips to follow his hand down her body towards her inner thighs.

"Not at all," she gasped as Severus' mouth closed on one of her breasts and began teasing the nipple. His hand matched the movements of his tongue on the other side. "But interpret it as you will."

He let out another chuckle as he moved lower to her warm pussy and devoted his tongue to his task, flicking over her clit until she writhed and then plunging two fingers into her depths. Callah screamed her release and Severus moved up her body quickly, plunging into her depths with almost desperate fervor.

"Callah," he murmured. Callah moaned in response as he thrust into her heat.

"Severus," she whispered threading her hands with his and arching up to meet his thrusts. The pressure began to build and their movements became frantic. "Severus," Callah cried out as she tipped over the precipice into oblivion.

"Callah. My tigress, my goddess, _my wife_," he hissed as he came hard, with a low growl. A few erratic thrusts and he was spent inside her.

He shifted to the side to collapse next to her, panting.

"Callah, if you ever scare me like that again," he mumbled between breaths, his hands tightening on hers.

"Hey, it was _your_ insane and obsessed ex-student that started this mess," she protested, squeezing his fingers gently before releasing one of his hands and plunging her fingers into his hair. He moved his head to rest on her chest as she massaged his scalp in a slow familiar way. A habit she had formed when he occasionally had trouble sleeping, the gentle rubbing of her fingers was invariably relaxing and soothing to him.

Severus raised his head to look at her. "I know you're trying to distract me from the fact that you almost died, Callah."

"I didn't die, Severus," she pointed out gently. "And there's no point worrying about what you would have done if that batshit crazy witch had killed me. I'm here, you're here, she's dead. Hermione and Remus are alive. Count it as a win and don't fret about it anymore."

He locked eyes with her for a moment before nodding and returning to his position.

"I love you, Callah," he said finally before drifting off.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied, yawning. "And I always will. Rest now and dream up mean things to say to Hermione tomorrow morning."

The lovers fell asleep together in their cozy dungeon quarters, looking forward to tomorrow and the next day and the rest of their lives together.


	12. Chapter 12

As usual, thank you to my two loyal reviewers!! We're pretty much on the home stretch; only one more chapter after this.  
I own nothing, this is not a literary masterpiece, and there's graphic nookie ahead.  
Enjoy!

--aimes  


* * *

  
Hermione and Remus had reached their temporary (but possibly soon permanent) quarters before she realized how quiet he'd become as they'd walked.

"Remus?" she asked, turning to him curiously as he followed her in and shut the door.

Suddenly he was in front of her, holding her tightly by the upper arms. "Hermione Granger. Don't you ever do something that stupid again. Ever!" With each word his grip tightened. "If you died…" he stopped short and released her, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Remus," she stuttered, taken aback by the intensity of his anger, "I…"

Hermione took a breath and glared at him. "Remus Lupin, I am not going to apologize for loving you enough to die for you. And I won't apologize for loving Severus and Callah that much either. And I'd do it again," she declared, working herself into a right fit.

_Keep him on the defensive. That way he won't notice that you tried to do something really colossally stupid. No, not stupid, noble, Mya. Noble. You were being brave…and you're too cowardly to lose anyone else you love. But, you know, focus on the bravery. And don't mention how you were trying to change the subject on the way up here so that he'd forget all about that little self-sacrifice snag._

Remus opened his eyes and glared down at her for a moment. Then he dropped to one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him about why she'd done the right thing and stopped short.

"I was totally justified—wait, what?" She looked at him in utter confusion.

"Marry me. That thing that Callah and Severus did," Remus clarified. "Commit to spending the rest of your life with me, however long you might live given your complete lack of survival instinct."

Hermione stared down at him like he had grown an extra head. "Have you lost your mind, Remus?"

"No. Will you answer the damn question? I'm to old to be on my knees this long," he growled.

"Well," she smirked.

"Hermione!"

"Yes!" she laughed joyfully. "Of course I'll marry you, you silly werewolf!"

"Oh thank god. Help me up," he begged. Hermione giggled and pulled him to his feet. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Remus set her gently on the soft bed, minding her shoulder, and slid his hands into the waistband of her slacks. With a few deft motions they were unbuttoned and unzipped and he slid them off her body, following his movements with his eyes and drinking in the sight of her. Hermione lifted her hips to help him and in moments her slacks were off. Remus caught her by the foot and lifted her leg to kiss the inside of her ankle. His lips began a slow ascent until they reached the juncture of her legs. He laid a soft kiss on her center through the warm, damp fabric of her panties and then slid his hands up her waist and under her shirt.

Hermione let out a soft sigh and whimper as he nestled between her legs while he pulled her shirt off and he gave her a gentle, glowing smile. _**I love you, you beautiful, wonderful, brilliant witch. Soon you're going to be mine forever.**_

_I love you too, you silly, sweet, sexy werewolf. And I'm already yours forever. This will just make it legal._ Hermione's busy fingers unbuttoned his shirt quickly. When she leaned forward to push it off his shoulders he reached around and unhooked her bra. Soon his pants were on the floor, along with his boxers and only Hermione's panties remained.

Remus leaned down to kiss her again; this time it was deep and demanding. Hermione responded, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him toward her. Remus slipped her panties off before crawling on the bed, tossing them randomly into the room. He gripped her firmly by the waist and rolled them so that she straddled him.

_**Better for your shoulder, sweetness**_**. **He didn't need to mention how much he loved seeing her atop him, riding him with her breasts thrust out and her long curly hair streaming down behind her. Hermione grinned down at him and lifted up to position him at her entrance. With one swift move she impaled herself on him and they both groaned in pleasure.

Hermione leaned back and began to roll her hips, letting her body choose its rhythm. Within moments she had established a pace and rode Remus with abandon. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him reach for her breasts and she let out a soft cry when he began gently rolling her nipples between his fingers. It was all she needed, and Hermione abruptly sped up her pace, her flashing brown eyes locking on Remus' silvery-grey ones.

Within seconds they were approaching the precipice and they came together, their orgasms crashing and echoing through each other's bodies and minds. It was one of the rare moments when no words were present for either of them. It was simply wild, untamed pleasure and deep, overwhelming love.

Hermione collapsed onto Remus with a grunt and let out a yelp. _Owowow, shoulder, _she projected at him. _This is your fault. You had to make me insensate with pleasure,_ she complained.

_**Hey, I accept no culpability here, **_Remus objected in the mental equivalent of a mumble. _**You need to go back to the infirmary?**_

"And tell Poppy that I injured myself shagging you senseless? Right before we accept teaching positions here? It'd be all over the damn castle before we could blink. No, thanks, love." Hermione finally rolled off him onto her uninjured side. Remus spooned behind her tracing one of the scars on her shoulder and making her shiver. He pulled the covers over them and settled his arm around her waist. As usual they let down the barriers of their mental connection in the twilight before sleep and let their love mingle and mix, blanketing them in its warm security. Within moments they were both asleep.


	13. Epilogue

Alrighty, so this is the very end, just a tiny epilogue to close it up. Thank you again to all the wonderful reviewers (and by all, I do mean the three of you). You guys were awesome and I appreciated your reviews on every chapter.  
I own nothing and this wasn't a literary masterpiece, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways!

--aimes

* * *

~Epilogue~

Hermione looked out at the crowd of people in the Great Hall. She spotted Draco and Harry sitting at the front with Ron and Millicent. Ginny was juggling twins while Neville corralled their other children, making Hermione smile. McGonagall, Tonks and Kingsley, Molly and Arthur…everyone had come and it turned out to be a hell of a lot more people than she'd expected.

Hermione was hit with massive stage fright. _Deep breaths, Mya. It's the same people who saw you speak at graduation, remember? You can totally do this._ She contemplated sprinting for the door but doubted that she'd get far in her current attire. Her dress was simple, a long strapless ivory sheath with a lace overlay. The dress, she figured, would be fine. It was the neck-breaking three and a half inch heels that Ginny had insisted upon that would hamper her escape. The long silk robe was an iridescent white with silver thread that sparkled in the low light. _I can ditch the robe, kick off the shoes, and just go. Who's gonna stop me? _At her side, Snape suddenly took her arm firmly.

"No backing out now, Hermione. I'm already annoyed enough that this was Lupin's brilliant method of telling you off for being a self-sacrificing idiot. If you even try to run, I will spend the rest of my days making you regret it."

_Oh, yeah. He'd stop me. Painfully. And he'd enjoy it too much for me to ever let him have a shot at it…_

Hermione looked up at him, handsome in a black tuxedo beneath his dress robes but looking almost as uncomfortable as she felt, and she relaxed. "Would I do that to you?" she teased. "After you've gotten all dressed up?"

"Undoubtedly."

The music began and he guided her gently (but very firmly) down the aisle. The crowd stood and turned to them but all Hermione could see was Remus, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He stood tall in his tuxedo and dress robes, his eyes locked on her as she moved toward him. When Snape handed her off and went to stand next to Callah, Remus smiled down at her. _**You're so beautiful, Hermione. **_

Hermione smiled back up at him. _Not too shabby yourself, love._

Albus cleared his throat. "Dear friends, we are gathered here today for the joining together of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Through the darkness and the pain, these two souls found each other, rising from the ashes of war like a phoenix to become one. Today these two souls bind themselves together as one for all time. If there is any who believes that they should not be so joined, speak now." Silence reigned and Dumbledore smiled paternally.

"Remus Lupin, you have won the heart of the brightest witch of our time and the most kind. She is a treasure truly beyond compare. Do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife, for now and for eternity?"

"I do," Remus said firmly. _**I do.**_

"And you, Hermione Granger, have won one of the bravest wizards I have ever known, and the most loyal. He has pledged that remarkable loyalty to you. Do you take Remus Lupin to be your husband, for now and for eternity?"

"I do," Hermione echoed Remus. _I do._

"Then I bind you both: wizard and witch, man and woman, husband and wife." A flick of his wand sealed the ceremony and a shower of light fell from the ceilings.

Albus grinned. "You may kiss the bride," he encouraged.

Remus caught her, bent her backwards, and kissed her. He poured all his love and devotion and desire into the kiss and Hermione felt herself falling in love with him all over again. They broke the kiss after moments that seemed like minutes and stood, grinning at each other as the crowd cheered.

_**Hermione Granger-Lupin, you're mine forevermore. I love you more than I can ever say and I am proud to be your husband,**_ Remus projected, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

_Well, husband of mine, it's sure to be an interesting hundred years. I've loved you forever and now you'll never be rid of me. I think we've earned the right to live happily ever after._

And they did.


End file.
